On a Park Bench
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Stan and Kyle aren't sure what they should do for Valentines Day, so they just walk around all night. It's time for a first kiss, but what could possibly be the right moment? Shounen Ai.


**On a Park Bench**

**Summary: Stan and Kyle aren't sure what they should do for Valentines Day, so they just walk around all night. It's time for a first kiss, but what could possibly be the right moment?**

**Pairing: Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski**

**Warnings: Slight swearing, shounen ai**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own South Park.**

* * *

_Happy Valentines Day_

Stan looked around, his hands fidgeting in his lap. It wasn't that late, but every minute felt like an eternity to him, sitting on a cold park bench under the flickering light of a lamp post. He craned his neck down the dark pathway, seeing a faraway figure walking towards him. He leapt to his feet, hoping it was the person he was waiting for, but when the person appeared, he saw that it was only a women jogging with earphones around her head. Stan pretended he was just casually sitting around, but the women stared at him anyway as she ran past him.

Sighing, he sat down again, the bench colder now that he had left it. Maybe he should have stayed home after all.

"Stan?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when the singsong voice popped up in his ear. Kyle was standing next to him, smiling cutely at his reaction. "Did I scare you?" Stan collected himself, standing up and making sure it was really Kyle standing in front of him and not some creeper that looked like Kyle.

It was definitely Kyle, but something was different about him. He seemed to…_glow _in the moonlight, for lack of a better word. There was just something pretty about him, like Stan was looking at a teenage girl instead.

_Gross!_

"You're late!" Stan accused, punching Kyle's shoulder playfully. "I was sitting here for like ten minutes!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, geez!" Kyle laughed, brushing Stan's hand off him so he could pull him into a hug. Surprised, Stan didn't do anything at first, but when Kyle's warmth seeped into him, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and desperately held on. Stan tucked his chin in Kyle's shoulder and savored the long hug that Stan only got on rare occasions.

When they pulled apart, Kyle was blushing furiously, but he pretended to look calm and casual. He cleared his throat and stepped back, straightening his hat and nonchalantly holding his hand out.

"Shall we walk?" Stan grinned and took the hand, ungloved and probably freezing. He squeezed, and Kyle smiled thankfully at him. "I guess I forgot my gloves…"

"Why, 'cuz you were just too excited to see me?"

"That's exactly it." They laughed together, and started walking down the snowy sidewalk, not going anywhere in particular.

It was February 13, 10:55 pm. The two boys had wanted to do something for Valentines Day, but didn't really know how to be together without their friends suspecting something. They really did like each other, they just didn't think their friends would take too kindly to it.

So this is what they had decided.

To just walk around the park all day and wait for the morning of Valentine's Day.

Stan had a better plan in mind, and he was scared out of his wits. They hadn't kissed yet, and Stan was unbelievably ready for it. But he didn't know how to start. Kyle might be weirded out if Stan just lunged at him, but he also might get too bored waiting around for Stan to make the first move.

_Rrrrgg, why is it so complicated!?_

Stan looked to his right, hoping to catch Kyle while he wasn't looking. Kyle was looking at his feet, trying to make sure he didn't trip on his untied shoelaces in the middle of the night, so Stan stared his eyes out. Kyle didn't look like an ordinary boy, he looked more like a girl, a fact he absolutely hated to admit. His cheeks were plump and cherry-red, and they were _always _like that, no matter where he was or what he was doing. He constantly looked like he had spent too much time on his makeup this morning.

Stan must have slowed down, because Kyle raised his eyes questioningly.

"Um…hello?" Stan shook his head, and walked briskly forward, dragging Kyle behind him by his hand.

They walked a little more, silent, unsure of what to say, and then Kyle started shivering. His jacket was pretty light, and his hat only covered so much. Stan had prepared for an all-nighter, hat, gloves and scarf alike. He had been thinking about this night ever since the beginning of the month, when he decided that him and Kyle had to do something as a couple or it would never work between them. It was a perfect night, a perfect place, and a perfect reason to stay close to Kyle; it was literally 0 degrees.

They came up to a bus stop, and Stan steered towards it, planting Kyle down on the frozen bench and sitting down next to him.

"Stan…?" Kyle folded his arms around his cold chest as he watched Stan peel off his first coat and his scarf. He slung his jacket around Kyle's shoulders and yanked him towards himself, making sure Kyle was perfectly warm crushed in his arms. "You don't have to do that…"

"Mm…" Stan didn't have much to say; he wasn't much of a talker, but he knew Kyle was fine with the silence. As long as they were together, they were content.

They sat there for some time, not speaking, not moving. It was warm, pressing against each other as snowflakes began to fall from the gray sky. Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder, his eyes sliding closed. It was awfully late, so Kyle must have been tired. Stan watched as his breathing slowed and his chest rose and fell steadily to a sleeping rhythm. He clumsily slid his hand over to Stan's, where he gripped it and held it tight. Stan looked at their hands intertwined dreamily, completely out of character for him. But then again, everything that was going on between him and Kyle was out of character too, and Stan wished it would never end.

He leaned against Kyle as he drifted off to sleep, in the middle of the night on a cold park bench.

Stan didn't sleeo; he was thinking about Kyle, about how it would feel like to kiss him. Definitely different, he knew, but he really didn't have anything to compare it to: this would be his first kiss.

He didn't know if he could wait much longer, but he would if that's what Kyle wanted.

_Jesus, I'm turning into a pussy._

No other person passed them, since it was getting later and later and people were going to bed. It was 11:30 now, thirty more minutes until Valentine's Day was officially there.

Stan leaned his head back over the bench and looked at the perfectly bright sky, dotted with midnight stars and the big white splotch that was the moon. It was in the center of the sky, and as Stan stared at it, he got an amazing idea.

Grinning wildly to himself, he pressed closer to Kyle and waited for midnight.

He kept looking at his watch, not even remembering when and why he got it, but never liking it more than right now.

Midnight seemed to never come, but when it did, Stan hurriedly shook Kyle's shoulder, making him jolt awake.

"Stan!" Kyle whined, rubbing his eyes and yawning, shaking off the shock of suddenly being awake. "You could have done it a little--" Stan pounced before he had time to change his mind, capturing Kyle's lips in a hot and impulsive kiss.

Kyle squeaked in surprise, his hands flying to Stan's jacket and gripping it. His body went stiff, but his eyes slid closed. Stan pressed until he was satisfied that Kyle would not forget it for a long time, but he didn't stop. He took Kyle's hands off his jacket and held them, squeezing trembling fingers as he gently lapped at Kyle's lips. It was a bit too soon to start frenching, so Stan kept it closed and simple.

But that was definitely the next step.

Stan knew that both of them eventually needed to breathe, so he disappointedly pulled back. A thin string of saliva connected their lips, and when it snapped, Stan smoothly thumbed it from Kyle's chin.

It took him a while to finally get what happened, and when he did, the look on Kyle's face was worth more than a million dollars to Stan.

He stared at his lap, his face beet-red and his lips still parted like they were still kissing. His eyes were glistening.

"Kyle, don't just sit there," Stan said. "Say something." Kyle swallowed nervously and muttered,

"…t-thanks…" Stan laughed, and threw his arm around Kyle's neck, happy that this had worked out so well.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Stan whispered into Kyle's ear, feeling a shiver run up the redhead's body. He timidly kissed Stan's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N: This was incredibly hard to write. I've never written anything for South Park before, but I've seen some really good ones, so I thought I'd try it out. I don't like it myself, but I think I'll let my reviewers decide that. I feel like it was too mushy.  
Thanks.

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
